Hadiah untuk Tousan
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Drable. Aku sayang ayahku. Untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam enam belas tahun, aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Tousan. Tousan yang sudah membesarkan dan merawatku sejak kecil. Aku sayang Tousan.


**A/N: **Bikin drable nih. Kali ini tentang hubungan ayah dan anak. Tidak tahu apa bagus atau tidak. Tapi, mudah-mudahan saja menghibur. Oh ya, tapi selama membaca fict ini, sambil mendengarkan lagu Ayah yang dinyanyikan olehhh, lupa. Saya lupa penyanyinya. Tapi, pokoknya cari saja di google tentang lagu ayah. Yang awal lyricnya adalah, 'Dimanaaa… akan ku cariii… Aku menangiiis… seoraaang diriiiii…'(mulai nyanyi gaje). Kalau tak menurut, bukan anak baik. Bukan temennya Tobi. Tobi gak temenan sama anak nakal.

**Warn: **AU. Apa lagi ya? Gak tau deh. Kan karakternya Cuma dua orang. Naruko sama Minato. Bukan incest, bukan yaoi atau yuri, dan saya rasa enggak gaje-gaje amat. Abal juga dikit aja. mungkin hanya kata-kata yang sama saja kali yang diulang-ulang. Oh ya, settingnya kayak di Indonesia. Jadi, jangan kaget lagi kalau ada membaca tentang Batik/Sepeda ontel/sawah dan lainnya. Suka gak suka, HARUS baca.

**Naruto(c)Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hadiah Untuk Tousan (c) dieN Pribadi Uchiha Eishuu**

"_Untuk, Ayah tercinta. Aku ingin bernyanyi. Walau hanya dalam, mimpi,"_

Air mataku mengalir melewati pipi putihku, dan berakhir di dagu, hingga kemudian terjatuh ke lantai. Mataku menatap potret gagah yang abadi di atas sebuah lembaran kertas foto yang tebal. Kulit yang kecoklatan karena terbakar sinar matahari dan mulai keriput menandakan usia yang tak lagi muda, yang begitu ku rindukan. Dia Tousan. Tousanku.

Hari ini tepat empat puluh dua tahun usia Tousanku. Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberikan sebuah kado untuk Tousan. Hadiah yang membuatnya selalu teringat padaku. Tapi, aku tak tahu, apa yang harus aku berikan pada pria sempurna seperti Tousan. Pakaian? Oh, Tousan bahkan terlihat sangat gagah walau hanya memakai kemeja batik dan celana tuanya. Dan, tentu saja Tousan pasti tidak suka jika aku membuang-buang uang hanya untuk membeli baju baru untuknya. Sebuah tas? tas hitam yang selalu beliau pakai sudah sangat tua dan kusam. Pernah aku bertanya pada Tousan, kenapa dia tak membeli tas baru saja. Tapi, beliau justru menjawab, "Oh, tas ini, tas warisan. Kenang-kenangan dari kakekmu dulu. Sayang. Lagipula masih bisa dipakai,"

Lalu apa? Sepeda? Sepeda ontel Tousanku memang sudah sangat tua dan karatan. Tapi, benda itu masih bagus dan bisa dipakai. Tousanku memang sangat telaten merawat benda kuno tersebut.

Jadi, hadiah apa yang harusnya ku berikan pada Tousanku?

Aku berdiri dari dudukku. Kakiku membawaku keluar dari kamar kost. Pelan, aku membuka pintu depan agar tak menimbulkan bunyi. Suara radio yang masih hidup di dalam kamar masih bisa terdengar dari luar, mendendangkan lagu Ayah, yang aku lupa siapa penciptanya. Tapi, sungguh lagu itu selalu bisa menumbuhkan rasa rinduku pada desaku, terlebih pada Tousan.

Mata saphireku memandang langit biru tak berawan. Sungguh berbeda dengan di desa yang tenang dan damai. Di kota, di tempatku menuntut ilmu sekarang, sangat berisik. Suara bising selalu mengisi detik-detik yang ada. Tak pernah bosan. Tak pernah jemu untuk membuat telingaku sakit hanya dengan suara hingar-bingar kendaraan yang lalu lalang di depan kost-kostanku, yang memang terletak di pinggir jalan raya. Tidak siang. Tidak malam. Membuat kepalaku terus terasa pening. Tak bisa tidur saat malam hari.

Telingaku menangkap suara orang mencangkul. Saraf otak menghasilkan sebuah reaksi untuk menoleh pada sumber suara. Ku lihat seorang pria tua dengan rambut sedikit beruban, tengah menggali sebuah lubang, mungkin untuk menanam pohon.

Memory otakku berputar cepat. Ingatan masa lalu yang pernah terekam oleh indraku memutar kejadian masa lampau. Ketika aku di desa, aku ingat betul bagaimana Tousan mengajariku bercocok tanam. Menggali tanah humus, kemudian menaruh tanaman tersebut ke lubang yang sudah di buat, lalu menguruknya kembali. Tousan. Aku rindu Tousan.

Tak tahan dengan mata yang mulai memanas karena air mata yang mulai terkumpul di pelupuk mataku, aku segera kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Menghempaskan tubuhku sendiri di atas kasur, kemudian membenamkan wajahku ke dalam bantal yang empuk. Menenggelamkan suara tangisku yang pecah karena kerinduan. Kerinduan pada Tousan. Tousanku tersayang.

Aku ingat dulu, aku sering dimarahi Tousan hanya karena aku lupa belajar. Aku menangis gara-gara itu. Berpikiran bahwa Tousanku jahat. Tega memarahi aku, anaknya sendiri. Bahkan kala itu aku berpikiran bahwa aku ini bukan anak kandungnya. Tapi, sungguh kala itu aku masih amat belia. Masih berpikir kekanakan dan cengeng hanya karena itu. Aku merasa bodoh sendiri jika mengingatnya sekarang. Dan, untuk memuaskan rasa maluku, aku terus menumpahkan air mataku.

Ingatan-ingatan masa lalu tentang Tousan banyak kembali teringat. Hal-hal yang pernah Tousan beritahu dulu yang ku anggap enteng, ternyata bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dianggap remeh.

Teguran Tousan untukku agar aku tak terlalu mabuk dengan teknologi, juga tentang Tousan yang selalu mengingatkanku agar belajar setiap malam, dan hal yang lainnya. Aku kira, itu hanyalah sebuah rutinitas biasa yang tak ada gunanya. Tapi, itu pikiranku yang dulu. Pikiran saat dimasa-masa otakku masih otak orang udik. Saat otakku hanya berpikiran tentang kesenangan dan kebahagiaan duniawi. Tidak memikirkan kehidupan kelak di masa depan.

Isak tangisku semakin mengeras meskipun sudah diredam oleh bantal. Kali ini pun, pundakku ikut bergerak-gerak tanda tangisanku makin keras. Aku makin rindu Tousanku. Tousan.

Setengah jam, aku tenggelam dalam tangisanku. Menumpahkan semua rasa yang ada di dalam hatiku. Rasa rindu pada Tousan, rasa bersalah saat dulu melawan perintah Tousan, rasa malu saat dulu membohongi Tousan, rasa bahagia saat Tousan memberikan kasih sayangnya padaku, dan rasa-rasa lainnya yang tertanam di hatiku. Hingga akhirnya, aku merasakan handphoneku bergetar. Menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi halus pada meja karena getarannya. Aku terlonjak, dan segera meraih handphone tersebut. Di layarnya, tersusun huruf alphabet dengan rapi membentuk kata Tousan. Dengan semangat, aku menekan tombol berwarna hijau dari handphoneku setelah sebelumnya menghapus air mataku.

"_Hallo,"_ Suara berat Tousan terdengar dan bergema di dalam otakku. Membuat rekaman baru yang tak ingin kulupakan. Yang selalu ingin ku abadikan selamanya, di hati dan di pikiranku.

"Ne, Tousan," Kataku pelan. Ada rasa bahagia menyisip dalam hatiku karena aku masih bisa mendengar suara yang dihasilkan pita suara milik Tousan.

"_Naru. Suaramu berubah, ada apa?"_ Tanya Tousan terdengar kuatir. Entah mengapa, air mataku jatuh membasahi pipi. Perasaan sedih karena telah membuat Tousan kuatir. "Tidak Tousan, Naru lagi flu. Jadi suara Naru sedikit berubah," kataku bohong. Air mataku lagi-lagi jatuh. Kali ini perasaan bersalah karena membohongi Tousan.

"_Duh, Naru. Itu pasti gara-gara kamu jajan es sembarangan lagi, bukan? Harus Tousan katakan berapa kali, supaya kamu menurut? Jangan jajan es. Kalau kamu sakit seperti ini jadi susah. Kamu sekarang sendirian. Jauh dari Tousan sama Kaasan. Siapa yang mengurusi kalau sudah seperti itu?"_ Tousan berkata panjang lebar. Aku tersenyum senang meskipun air mataku terus berjatuhan. Aku gembira. Aku senang, Tousan memikirkan aku. Tousan memperdulikan aku.

"Iya Tousan. Naru tidak jajan es lagi," Kataku menenangkan Tousan. Dapat ku dengar Tousan menyuarakan tanda kekesalan dari seberang telepon sana.

Keinginanku untuk memeluk beliau. Keinginanku untuk mencium sayang kedua pipi beliau, muncul begitu saja di dalam hatiku.

"Tousan," Panggilku. Tousan berdehem sebentar lalu menjawab, _"Apa, Naru?"_

Aku menarik nafasku susah payah karena rasa sayang yang berlebihan memenuhi dadaku. Senyumku terukir tulus di bibir merahku. "Tousan. Tousan baik-baik saja bukan di sana?" Tanyaku pelan. Aku menggigit keras bibir bawahku agar suara tangisku tak terdengar oleh Tousan.

"_Iya, Tousan baik saja. Memangnya kenapa, Tina?"_ Tousan balik bertanya. Aku gelagapan mencari jawaban yang tepat, "Ti… tidak. Hanya bertanya saja,"

Tousan dan aku terdiam. Di dalam kediaman yang sesaat itu, aku menyempatkan diriku untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang terpatri di pipi putihku. Meskipun itu sia-sia karena air mata lagi-lagi turun.

"_Naru, Katanya seminggu ke depan akan ada libur ujian. Kamu mau pulang_?" Tanya Tousan. Aku ingin segera berkata dengan semangat bahwa aku ingin pulang ke desa. Ingin bertemu Tousan. Membantu Tousan di sawah. Sangat ingin. Tapi, "Wah, sepertinya tidak bisa, Tousan. Selama seminggu ini, OSIS ada acara. Jadi, Naru tidak bisa pulang. Bukankah Naru anggota OSIS,"

Ada rasa kekesalanku pada organisasi sekolah yang bernama OSIS ini. Kesal karena aku tak bisa pulang saat ada kesempatan. Kesal, gara-gara itu aku tak bisa melihat wajah Tousan yang sudah lama tak ku pandangi. Wajah gagah Tousan, yang kata Tousan dulu sangat populer di kalangan teman-teman wanitanya.

"_Begitu ya, Naru? Ya sudah. Tousan hanya bertanya itu kok. Kalau kamu pulang, Tousan bisa jemput kamu,"_ Kata Tousan. Aku bisa menangkap nada kecewa pada kata-kata Tousan. Aku ingin meminta maaf. Aku ingin direngkuh oleh tangan kekar Tousan yang sudah mulai menua. Aku ingin membisikkan kata-kata sayang pada Tousan.

"Tousan," Panggilku. Aku mendengar Tousan menjawab, "_Ya?"_

"Happy birthday. Maaf Tousan, Naru tidak bisa memberi apa-apa untuk Tousan. Bahkan selama ini Naru membuat Tousan selalu susah. Naru nakal, Naru menyusahkan Tousan terus. Naru melawan perintah Tousan terus. Membuat Tousan makin stres. Membuat Tousan marah-marah terus sama Naru, sampai kulit Tousan tambah keriputnya," Kataku pelan. Aku malu mengatakannya. Aku malu selama enam belas tahun, aku baru pertama kalinya mengucapkan kata itu pada Tousan. Mengucapkannya setelah aku baru menyadari, betapa berharganya Tousan untuk hidupku. Aku tak bisa menahan tangisku lagi. Aku terisak keras. Aku tak peduli walaupun Tousan mendengarkannya. Aku tak peduli.

"_Naru?"_ Panggil Tousan pelan. Hanya isak tangisku yang menjawab panggilan Tousan. Meredam suara apa saja. Bahkan suara bising kendaraan yang lewat di depan kost-kostanku kalah karena isakanku.

"_Naruko. Naru tidak perlu merasa sedih. Tidak apa-apa kalau Naru tidak bisa memberi apa-apa untuk Tousan. Naru ingat dan mengucapkann selamat ulang tahun saja sudah membuat Tousan senang. Yah, memang dasarnya sudah tua, jadi keriput Tousan tambah banyak. Bukan karena Naru. Hadiah itu tidak penting untuk Tousan. Yang penting, Naru sehat. Naru pintar. Itu sudah membuat Tousan bangga bukan main,"_ Kata Tousan. Aku tetap menangis keras. Aku rindu Tousan. Aku ingin bertemu Tousan. Sekarang. Sekarang juga.

Tapi, apa dayaku yang hanyalah seorang manusia lemah dan tak berguna ini untuk melawan ketentuan yang ada? Ayahku ada di seberang sana. Seberang lautan yang jauh, yang jarak tempuhnya adalah semalaman hanya untuk sampai di sana. Benci. Aku benci dengan Tuhan karena menciptakan tempat-tempat yang berjauhan.

"Tapi, biasanya orang ulang tahun itu diberi hadiah. Tousan saja sering memberi hadiah untuk Naru waktu Naru ulang tahun. Masa Naru tidak memberi Tousan hadiah?" Tanyaku. Tousan terdiam sejenak. Mungkin saja beliau tersenyum tipis di sana, seperti kebiasaan beliau saat anak-anaknya berkata dan berpikiran sedikit salah di depan beliau.

"Tousan," Panggilku lagi tak sabar. Tousan berdehem sebelum menjawab, _"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Beri Tousan hadiah yaitu keberhasilan kamu nanti. Kalo nilai kamu nanti tinggi, Tousan anggap itu hadiah. Kalau tidak, berarti kamu masih berhutang sama Tousan,"_

Aku tersenyum tipis meskipun air mata terus terjatuh. "Iya, Tousan," kataku.

"_Ya sudah. Berhenti menangisnya. Sudah. Tousan tutup, ya,"_ Kata Tousan dari seberang. Aku mengatakan, "Iya," sebelum Tousan menutup teleponnya. Ada kebahagiaan terselip di lubuk hatiku. Kebahagiaan. Dan kini, niat di hatiku bertambah. Berusaha. Berusaha untuk melunasi hutangku pada Tousan. Hutang hadiah ulang tahun untuk beliau. Ya, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk bisa mendapat nilai tinggi. Berusaha. Untuk Tousan.

-tamat-

**A/N**: Fict ini saya buat saat saya sedang menunggu giliran untuk pidato—ulangan praktek sekolah untuk pelajaran bahasa Indonesia adalah pidato. Karena boring, dan nyaris tidur menunggu pidato temen yang nauzubilleh. Saya bikinlah fict ini. Mungkin, selama menunggu UN, fict-fict ringan seperti ini yang bakalan sering saya buat. Maaf buat reader, ya…

Mind to RnR?


End file.
